Aftermath
by Slices Of Life
Summary: ONESHOT  What I think would happen after the events of Marvel Versus Capcom 3. Does include all 38 characters released as of 2/8/2011.


**Author's Note: I don't own anything in this story, etc.**

**This story includes all 38 characters currently released as of February 8, 2011 plus a surprise character that appears during the final scene. Hopefully this will keep the craving for MVC3 gone until next week.**

**

* * *

**

Aftermath

A small apartment sits alone in the dark of the night. Its silence was shattered when a window was opened from the outside. A shadowy figure crawled his way in and hobbled across to the other side of the room, flipping the switch. Spiderman stood there in his home as he made his way to his one-seater. Flopping down in his chair, he felt the remote under his arm. Turning on the television, he watched what was on.

_"Welcome to the Channel Five News, I'm your reporter Natasha Carmen. Our top story, which we'll be dedicating the entire hour to, is the aftermath of the great battle that took place to save our two worlds. Heroes and Villains from both sides have stopped the evil that would have doomed us all. With the resulting explosion that occurred, the unstable portal that loomed in the skies above Manhattan for several days has stabilized permanently. Those who fought that battle were tossed into both dimensions. SHIELD has taken quick action and has locked down access to the portal to restricted personnel."_

_"Speaking of locking down, here are some of the villains escorted to the Negative Zone. This footage has been brought to us by New York's own Peter Parker."_

The footage showed Doctor Doom, MODOK, Super-Skrull, and Albert Wesker in shackles with collars dampening their powers. Fully armed SHIELD agents were escorting them. They approached a bulkhead with the number 42 painted on it, standing in the middle of the room. The door opened and an eerie green light bathed the room. With the prodding from SHIELD agents, the villains disappeared into the light and the door closed behind him.

_"As you can see. With these villains behind bars, the world can sleep much safer now. Their trial was quick and decisive as renowned defense attorney, Jennifer Walters who went to the other side at the people's prosecutor. When interviewed, she commented, 'I normally defend the unjust, but in the face of such overwhelming evil, I had to take the stand in defense of us all.' Well spoken, Miss Walters, well spoken."_

Inside the Negative Zone, the four villains walked forward as the SHIELD agents kept watch over their every move. Doctor Doom struggled against his restraints.

"This is beneath Doom! This is impossible!"

"MODOK does not comprehend! The math was in our favor."

"To think I've been made prisoner by an inferior species. I'll have to give my head to the Skrull Emperor when I'm freed."

"Quiet! That's enough from all of you!" The SHIELD Commander shouted, "Well, gentlemen, take a good look around for this is going to be your new home for the rest of your lives."

Albert Wesker smiled without saying a word.

"And I'll take these." The SHIELD Commander took the shades off of Wesker's face, "They'll look even better on me."

Albert did nothing, but continue to smile.

_

* * *

"Due to the new Heroes that have appeared into our world. SHIELD has spared no expense in adding a new classification to the citizenship system. The heroes from the other worlds are granted "Universal Citizen" class and now have the same rights as we here in America enjoy everyday. This is the scene of the SHIELD Heli-carrier that crashed into the center of Manhattan when all this occurred. Reconstruction has been slow, but thanks to some new help, we expect to see the familiar sight of the Heli-carrier flying over our fair city any day now."_

Joe lifted up the SHIELD Badge pinned to his chest and said excited, "Does this…mean I'm a…true superhero?"

Commander Hill sighed, "Look, you've got basic SHIELD Clearance, which means…"

A part of the hangar bay erupted in smoke. From there, Tron Bonne emerged coughing.

"False alarm, people. Everything's under control." Cough, cough, "Nothing to see here, get back to work everyone."

Her servbots wandered to her, she looked at them.

"What did I tell you? Get back to work."

"Awww!" They shouted in unison.

"No excuses. You, no, you. The one I'm pointing at, you! Look at where my finger is pointing at, yes, you. Give me that wrench."

Commander Hill sighed, "Why did we make her Chief Technological Officer of SHIELD?"

"Because she's the only one that has the manpower to get this crate back up-and-running." A voice said behind her.

"Director Fury!" She saluted.

"Besides, she's responsible for upgrading SHIELD's systems with some of her new tech."

"What was your reason for getting the other one?"

"Henshin-a-go-go, baby!" Joe shouted and transformed into Viewtiful Joe. He runs around the room, screaming, "Viewtiful!"

Fury smiled, "I like him, figured this place could use a little cheering up."

"You just enjoy causing me to suffer."

"One of the perks of the job."

A SHIELD agent runs over, "Sir, Iron Man wants to meet with you immediately."

"Tell him I'll call him back. Keep up the good work, Hill."

"What, Director?" She sighed again and looked as Viewtiful Joe was showing off his badge to the other SHIELD agents.

"Get back to work!" Tron yelled.

"Awww!"

Tron slapped her forehead and rubbed it down, "Fine! If you get back to work right now and we finish our quota for the day, you can have lunchti…"

A servbot ran in, "Fe-Fe's on!"

"Fe-Fe! Fe-Fe! Fe-Fe!" The swarm of servbots ran from the hangar bay. The servbots ran throughout the hall, agents had to stand still and let them run passed before they could move again. The inside of one of the break rooms was filled with the servbots. They huddled as close to the television as possible.

_"Hi, everyone. Welcome to the Felicia Rocking Entertainment Hour. We have a great concert ready for you all, but first our old friend Hsien-ko has a special trick for us. What do you have planned?"_

_"Ni hao, today I going to do this." She snapped her fingers and targets came down from the rafters high above and were facing her at all different heights and angles._

_Hsien-Ko pulled out twelve of her kunai and with a graceful spin, threw ten of them, which eight hit their target. The other two were aimed toward the backstage, she threw the last two hitting the two that were already airborne to deflect, causing those two to go down as the other pair went up, hitting the last four targets._

_"Ta-da!" Hsien-Ko celebrated, Felicia applauded, as she got closer to her._

_"Umm, Hsienny. You still have nine minutes for your segment."_

_"I know." She whispered before saying, "Can we get Set B down please?"_

_Sets B through J were a marvelous success before Hsien-Ko did a final bow and left the stage. The servbots cheered as they hopped two inches from the ground with their arms up. The small crowd doing their own little wave in the one corner of the break room. They enjoyed the rest of the hour as Felicia's singing accompanied with guitar playing filled the air._

_"Now that we reached the end of our performance, I want to thank our producer and friend, Morrigan. Say Hello, you made this all possible."_

_The camera turned to see Morrigan in a lady's business suit._

_"Not really, I just charmed the right executive is all."_

_The camera turned back to Felicia who did her signature wave, "Until next time, Bye-Bye!"_

The servbots went into an uproar, "Fe-Fe! Fe-Fe! Fe-Fe!"

An hour earlier when the servbots left the hangar bay, Tron stretched out her hand, but it was too late they were gone.

She threw the wrench she had in her hand, "Traitors!"

Heaving in anger for a few moments, she took deep breaths and walked over to another corner of the hangar.

"At least, I managed to get my hands on you. I can't wait to find out how you work."

Leaning there against the wall was Sentinel, offline and powered down since the explosion. Tron rubbed her hands together with stars in her eyes as she looked onto this beautiful machine. But then a pipe blew, releasing steam into the other side of the bay.

"Rats, another gasket has blown! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Tron Bonne left to fix the problem. A few seconds later, a red flash burned for a second in Sentinel's eyes.

_

* * *

The reporter continued, "With the influx of new people in our world, the government is pushing for a Superhuman Registration Act to take place. This move has brought much support on both sides of the argument. However due to the backing of most of the citizenry, it is likely that this Act will be passed into law."_

Steve Rogers stood on the bank of the Potomac River looking at the White House and up to the portal that looked like a second sun in the sky far into the distance. He wore his shield on his back as he waited for someone to arrive.

"Hey, Steve." Tony hovered above the ground before landing next to Captain America.

"Tony…"

"So, why did you want to meet in person?"

"Tony, you know what the government is planning to do."

"You're still talking about that. Steve, you got to understand that the common people are scared with all these different and strange people that came over from the other dimension, not to mention the portal hanging over everyone's head. The Superhuman Registration Act isn't like the Nazi Death Camps, it is just to give the people a peace of mind about all this."

"Tony…" Steve pointed at the White House, "This was the image I had fighting the Nazis back in 1943. I always reminded myself what I was fighting for during the war. Every bullet that deflected from my shield was one more that another soldier didn't have to take. The government is to do for the people what they can't do for themselves, but forcing people to do this…" He paused for a moment, "I plan to speak out against this. For if this gets passed into law, then the America I knew, the America I fought for is gone and the Nazis have truly won."

"Look, Cap, I…" Tony heard a beeping inside his helmet, "Sorry, Cap. I got to take this."

Captain America looked out to the White House.

"Okay, got it." Tony hung up, "Sorry, I got a meeting to go to. Cap…Steve, we'll talk about this later and you'll see, this is all for the better I promise you."

Iron Man flew off. Captain America pulled the shield from his back as he took one last look at the White House.

"It seems it is unavoidable, Soldier." Cap said, equipping his shield and walking into the dense forest, disappearing from sight.

_

* * *

"Due to the recent activity, the Mutant Response Division has been working along with SHIELD to round up those who pose a threat to the whole of humanity. At the top of their most wanted list is a woman called Jean Grey or otherwise known as the Phoenix. On the other hand, those who call themselves, X-Men have officially been removed from the MRD's wanted list for their actions in saving both dimensions."_

Charles Xavier looked into the fireplace, though he wasn't truly looking but using his powers to find someone.

"Hey Chuck…"

Charles lowered his hands from his temples to turn and greet his old friend, "Welcome back, Logan. Welcome back all of you."

Wolverine walked into the room with Storm and Laura, "Good to be back, Chuck. Listen, we got to tell you something and you may not want to hear it."

"I know, Logan. She's gone, Phoenix went to the other dimension."

"She fears her own power, she doesn't want to hurt anyone and left us all."

Wolverine stood there, Storm reached out and held his shoulder, she knew how much Phoenix had meant to him.

Laura stepped out of the room, knowing that this was a private moment. Walking out to the kitchen, she prepared herself a sandwich to eat.

"You don't have to leave, child." Charles hovered into the room with his chair.

"How did you? Oh, I forgot."

"There's always a place for you here, Laura. You don't have to go."

"I don't feel like I belong here."

"Logan felt the same way when he first came here. Just give this a few days and if you still want to go, then no one will stop you."

X-23 looked at the peanut butter jar in her hands and figured she had nowhere else to be but here, "Deal."

The door to the kitchen opened up and Scott Summers walked in, yawning, "Good evening, Professor…" He looked at X-23, "Did I…miss anything?"

"No!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

Ryu took a deep breath and stretched out his hands, "Hadouken!"

Akuma wiped the Hadouken aside with his bare hands, "Why do you deny yourself the power that rages inside you? If you want to stop me, you must bathe yourself in the Satsui no Hado, only then will you have the power."

Ryu stanced himself, "No."

"Hm?"

"I refuse to use that power again, you'll soon see that I'm strong without it."

Akuma smirked, "You…amuse me. My brother has taught you too well. But you will see that the only way to stop your enemies and save this world of yours, you will need the Satsui no Hado and when you're ready, I will teach you how to master it."

"Never! Shinkuu Hadouken!" The beam of blue light shoots toward Akuma.

Akuma smiled and when the technique faded, he was gone.

Ryu looked around to see there was no Akuma.

"Good, Ryu. Get stronger, much stronger and then you'll be a challenge enough for me! I'll be waiting for you, Ryu!" His whispering voice echoed throughout the mountains and into the forests below.

_

* * *

"SHIELD has yet to comment on recent activities involving the Universal Citizens directly. Until the Superhuman Registration Act is officially passed, they are keeping wraps under just how many Universal Citizens has entered our world. Meanwhile, traffic through the portal has been strictly regulated by SHIELD."_

Iron Man and Nick Fury walk down a corridor aboard the SHIELD Heli-carrier.

"You know, Fury, I called this meeting to talk to you about the Universal Citizens. You should let the Avengers in on this."

"Like Thor or Cap, I heard what happened between you, too. Don't give me that look, Stark. You know it's SHIELD's business to know these things."

"Thor had to return home because Asgard is also assessing the portal situation . He's gone to convince his fellow Asgardians to allow the portal's existence. If they choose to close the portal themselves, let's just say that your men will be fighting immortals. And Cap…well, it's complicated."

"I know that the Superhuman Registration Act has caused a rift in the super community, but the politicians have been forcing this for years. The portal is just their excuse to implement it."

"I know Steve, he won't let this slide. I…I don't know what he's going to do."

"Forget about it for now. The Universal Citizens are under the purview of SHIELD. We allow them the same freedoms as normal citizens and so far, it's been good."

Iron Man opened a panel in his suit and pulled out a flyer, "Even though Mike Haggar is going public since the first day his citizenship has been granted."

He handed the flyer to Fury, "Can you believe that guy? He's going to wrestle the Hulk in Madison Square Garden. All proceeds are going to the reconstruction from all the battles. He's also been talking to the press about running for Mayor of New York. Saying he's going to clean up New York like he cleaned up Metro City whatever that means."

"Well, I know this might be hard to believe, but I want him to succeed."

"Really? That's a first. Has SHIELD gone into the other dimension yet?"

"Not as of yet, the governments on the other side are concerned about SHIELD's presence coming to their worlds. We incorporated several Universal Citizens into our staff to alleviate their concerns, but so far they have yet to respond."

"So, the villains that were thrown into the other side have yet to be caught. I should go with Hulk and Thor when they get back."

"Sorry, Tony. But not even the Avengers are crossing into the portal. At least, not yet."

"You're kidding me. We need to find the other villains, Dormammu and Magneto are still loose on the other side with who knows how many others."

"Relax, Stark. I assure you everything is under control."

Suddenly, a swarm of servbots ran toward them shouting, "Fe-Fe! Fe-Fe! Fe-Fe!"

When the swarm rushed passed them and disappearing into the break room, Iron Man looked at Nick Fury.

"Yeah, I can see that." A beeping from his helmet rung out, "Sorry, got to take this."

Iron Man cut off his external audio systems for a few moments before speaking again, "Well, it has been nice talking to you, Fury, but I got a dinner meeting. Good luck with handling everything, you're doing a real nice job."

Iron Man was intent on flying away from here, but as he was about to go into the hangar bay, he spotted two more new recruits to SHIELD.

"Hey, wait." Tony flew in front of the pair and hovered there, "Um, you…your name's Zero, right?"

"Yes. I know you, Iron Man. Whatever you have to say, I'm not listening."

"Zero, I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you. I'm only interested in the technology of your world to help people. Think about it, the medical technologies of your world will help millions and everyone that was hurt from the fighting will recover faster if you open access to your technology to me."

"Tis a noble aspiration, fellow knight, but it is neither your nor Sir Zero's call."

"The Council of my world is deliberating on the very subject. If you want to speak to them personally, Doctor Light could assist you, but telling your intentions to me won't do you any good. Here, Iron Man…" He passed him a small device with a light and a button, "All you need to do is press it and it sends a signal directly to my programming, so I can pick you up when you need to and Arthur, you have one as well. In case, you need to be picked up from your world."

"Thank you for this boon, Sir Zero. I will treasure it always."

"Speaking of which, I can give you a ride if you need it."

Iron Man crossed his arms, "I thought access to the portal was cut off?"

Zero pulled out a badge from his pocket, "As you can see, I have Portal Access Clearance from SHIELD. I'm allowed to go in and out of the portal as I see fit. Come, Arthur, I'll take you to see your princess."

"Thank you, Sir Zero. From the bottom of this Knight's heart, I thank you."

"Don't get mushy on me. Let's go."

"Be warned, Zero. Fury only granted you that access because he wants your tech. The instant he gets what he wants, he'll take it away from you."

"I know, Iron Man. That's why I believe the portal should be closed. The scientists on my world know this as much as anyone and are working on that solution. If our future tech leaks to this world, though you want the medical technologies to help people. Others want the very weapons that make me and other reploids very powerful, this world will be devastated. That's why Spencer refused his SHIELD recruitment. If you want to talk to the Council, just press the button and I will get you there, but I can't guarantee that they will listen. Come, Arthur, your Guinevere is waiting."

"My sweet, sweet…"

"But no mushy stuff. I feel my circuits shorting when you do that."

"Fine." Arthur walked with Zero to his ship where they boarded.

Iron Man sighed and looked down at the call button. Stashing it into a panel, he flew off to his meeting.

"Beginning pre-flight sequence." Zero said after buckling himself in.

Arthur buckled himself to his seat, "So, what did happen to Sir Spencer? He seemed like a formidable warrior, why did he disappear?"

"He knows all too well what happens when technology gets in the wrong hands. Before he left, he told me not to trust them and disappeared into the woods."

"Must be hard to be alone."

Zero smirked, "No, he didn't go alone."

Zero grabbed the wheel and pulled it forward, launching out of the hangar bay. Pulling the wheel back, the ship lifted its nose and flew through the portal, vanishing to the other side and the worlds beyond.

* * *

In the middle of a Kansas forest, a lone fire burns in a small clearing. Nathan "Rad" Spencer stirred the flames with a stick as the embers whooshed up with the breeze. The warmth of the fire was most welcoming in the night cold. Then something stirred in the bushes, Spencer pulled out the shotgun he had on his back.

Then, she came into view. Amaterasu was carrying a bag in her mouth.

Spencer sighed in relief, putting the shotgun away, "You got that from the steakhouse a few miles back, didn't you?"

Sakuya popped from Amaterasu, "That we did."

"How did you pay for it?"

"Ammy charmed them with a serenity spell. They were more than happy to give it to her free of charge."

Though he didn't like how they got it, his stomach growled and took the bag, "Philly cheese steak, extra steak. Perfect."

He took his meal and gladly ate it. After he was done, Spencer looked down at his bionic arm.

"Why did you come with me, Amaterasu? With your power, you could have easily gone back home. You don't need to wait for SHIELD to open up access like I do."

The white wolf went silent and looked at Sakuya.

"Ammy didn't want you to go alone. She saw your sadness, Spencer, and looked down inside you. Your pain and benevolence are in the midst of a terrible battle. Even though, you stopped the evil on your world, your heart is wounded and she knows why."

"Yes, she would…"

Ammy and Sakuya looked at each other. Ammy nodded and turned to Spencer, walking over to his bionic arm. She howled gently and his arm glowed a faint blue. The blue aura left his arm and rose up in front of him., slowly taking form. Spencer's jaw dropped slowly and Amaterasu sat up on all fours, smiling.

"Emily…How's this possible?" His right hand cupped her cheek as she held his hand in hers.

"Nathan, I'm happy to see you again."

"Emily…" Tears fell from his eyes, "I missed you."

She leaned in and hugged him, "I told you, I will never leave your side. I'll be with you forever, Nathan."

She turned to him and they shared a kiss, the one moment he had always missed. Amaterasu laid down, smiling. Happy that they could have this time together, even if it was only for a moment.

"Team Leader, we've spotted the target. Holding position until we have the go order."

"Roger, 265. We've received confirmation from our allies. They too are holding position. Operation will commence once both commanders give the order."

"Confirmed, One. Holding position."

The Soldiers pointed their weapons at Spencer and Amaterasu from a distance, hiding in the darkness of the forest. Another squad quietly advanced next to them.

"You BioReign flunkies better be worth the trouble." One of the soldiers whispered.

"Just make sure you do your part. Don't forget who gave you the information about the target in the first place."

"265, the order is given. The operation is a-go."

"Confirmed, moving in now."

265 turned to the soldier next to him, "We're going in."

The soldier smiled, "Hail Hydra."

_

* * *

"The law enforcement and intelligence organizations of both dimensions are working in full cooperation for the betterment of all people. The higher ups are meeting throughout the following week to discuss their role and possibly the establishment of a new agency. We will have to see what the future holds, but I can tell you this. It looks like there will be a promising future for all of us."_

"I want all of this disposed of. I don't want a single trace of this stuff to exist. Everyone, you have your orders, now execute them." Chris Redfield shouted to his subordinates as they stood in the Tricell laboratory.

"I'm getting tired of cleaning up Tricell's mess." He held down his ear receiver, "Yes?"

"Chris, there's someone on the phone for you. I'm bringing it over."

"Okay, Jill." He pulled off his receiver.

"Are we clear for Flame Team?"

"Four minutes, sir."

"You got two!"

"Understood, sir."

Jill Valentine walked over from the APC and handed him his cell phone.

"I don't know why you don't carry this with you?"

"It interferes with the mission." He held the phone to his free ear, "Hello, this is Chris."

"Chris, this is Chun-Li. I just got out of a meeting and Interpol is willing to cooperate fully with BSSA."

"That's great…I mean, understood, Miss Li. I'll inform the others."

"Understood…well, is there anything else?"

"I…well…I mean…"

Jill shrugged her head and took the cell phone from his hand, "Give me that! Hello, this is Jill. Chris would like you to know if you wanted to go out to dinner with him?"

"Jill!"

"The Belmont tomorrow at seven?" She looked at Chris, who was mouthing 'no' repeatedly, and so smiled triumphantly.

"He'd love to. Thanks for the update, we'll keep your superiors updated on our end. Thank you, good bye." She turned off the cell phone.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I saw the way you looked at her during the battles. Besides if you don't hurry that Tony Stark character will get her first. Better find yourself a tux before tomorrow." Jill smiled.

Chris looked behind him as the Flame Team moved in, "I haven't worn a tux in my life."

* * *

Tony Stark landed in the Armory of his Malibu home, "JARVIS, are you there?"

"Always, sir." The male computer voice spoke.

"Has our guest arrived?"

"She's been waiting in the dining room for thirty minutes, sir. She's been on the phone for about the entire time."

"Okay, disassemble the Extremis Armor and get a tuxedo ready."

"Yes, sir."

In a few moments, Tony Stark was walking into his dining room fully dressed. The dining room table had a white tablecloth, two candles near the center.

"Yes, sir. Understood." Crimson Viper hung up her phone, putting it away.

"Whoa, you look…amazing." He commented on her strapless maroon dress that covered only one leg.

"As well as you, Mister Stark."

Tony sat in his chair, "You wanted to meet me here at my home. May I ask why?"

"Right to the point, I see. I like that. If you must know the CIA exists in both worlds and the one on my side wants to integrate while the one on this side prefers to remain solitary. We…I was hoping that you could use your influence as one of the most important men in the world to help sway them."

"I don't know. There are many people who want to see the portal closed and believe this to be nothing more than a temporary thing."

"Tony, we both know that is not possible." She leaned in a little, "There is no going back from this. The question is where do you stand on this."

"You're right, the portal isn't going anywhere. We all have to work together to create the future that will benefit all. However, I think…you're not here on the CIA's behalf."

She smiled, "You're sharp. I just wanted to size you up, Tony."

"Yeah…" He massaged his jaw, "I thought that's what the battles were all about."

"I just needed to know for myself. Though the intention I came here for was true, the CIA must unite. I have to go now. Thank you for your time, Mister Stark." She got up from the table and started to leave.

"Do you have a place for you and Lauren to go?" Viper froze where she stood.

"How did you?"

"I have one of the best information gathering networks on the planet. Besides, JARVIS hacked into your cell phone signal and fed the conversation to me directly. According to what you said, you and your daughter are stranded on this world. If not for the portal's unique frequency, your cell phone wouldn't connect to your CIA. You mentioned apartment hunting in your talks with your daughter. Since you've asked for my help, I have something to ask you."

Viper glared at him, thinking that he had her under his thumb.

"Would you…like to stay here?"

"What?"

"I mean…would you like to stay here. You and your daughter are more than welcome."

"I don't know."

"I'm not asking for anything beyond this. This house is large enough for all of us. You can each have a room for yourselves."

"Still, I've seen the enemies of this world. I don't want my daughter to be…"

"JARVIS can detect evil coming from a hundred miles and this house is equipped with the latest state-of-the-art security. This house repelled Whirlwind ten miles before he could get here. You don't have to worry."

"Thank you, Tony, but this is not what I came here for. Lauren and I have always survived just fine on our own."

"Okay, I tried, but just answer me one thing. Why did you come in that dress?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I scanned your other suit, that is where all your fighting strength comes from. I believe you came here in this dress because you love your daughter so much that you're willing to go that far if you had to."

"You…" She dipped her head down, "you saw right through me. No one has seen right through me since…Lauren's father."

"Just like I said, you and your daughter can live here…no tricks, no catches, no strings, no expectations. Just peace of mind is all I'm offering."

Viper looked at the door and back to Tony, "That's all?"

"That's everything." He stretched out his hand.

Viper stared at the door once more and sighed, "For you, Lauren."

She walked over and shook his hand.

* * *

Dante kicked open the door to Devil May Cry, "Yes! Good to be home!"

He walked inside, kicking the jukebox, switching it on.

Trish shrugged her head, "Back to the same old it seems."

"Come on, Trish. You could be just a little happy." Dante sat down, spun himself over his desk, landing perfectly in his chair. Leaning his legs on the desk, he spun one foot over the other, knocking the phone free into the air and he reached out, taking it and bringing it to his ear.

"Hello, Charlie's Pizza. This is customer "Devil Hunter" wanting to place an order. What do you mean my tab is over limit? I paid it off last month. I want ten pepperoni pizzas, pal, and I got the money this time."

Trish mouthed as Dante spoke, "What do you mean I said that the last time?"

Trish spoke up, "I'm not unhappy, I'm concerned with the last decision you made."

Dante didn't hear as he said, "Yes, I know what I said before, but this time I got the cash. Yes, I said that too, but…"

The phone was snagged from him, "I'll handle this, pal."

Bringing the phone to his ear, Deadpool shouted, "Listen, Pal. Do you know who I am? I'm Deadpool and I've killed more punks like you last week than you made pizzas in your whole stinking lifetime. I got the cash and we want ten pepperoni pizzas now! I got a Life Bar here and I'm not afraid to use it! Got it?"

After he heard the response, "Thank you, see you in thirty minutes or less." He hung up the phone, "See, you just got to know how to talk to these people."

Trish leaned on the desk, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"What did you want me to do, Trish? Hand these guys over to that SHIELD place? Besides with the dimensional walls weakened somewhat, more demons will be coming through and that means more business. We'll be traveling through our world and all the others, we need more hands on this."

"Why not Lucia or Lady? At least, Nero."

"Lucia went back to Dumary Island and Lady hasn't answered her phone in weeks. And if I know Nero, he and Kyrie are…catching up. Besides I kind of like these guys." They looked at them on the other side of the room.

"Don't you have any good tunes on this thing?" Deadpool eyed the selection on the jukebox and started pushing buttons as different songs shifted back-and-forth throughout the room.

"Pick one…now!" Taskmaster shouted, gripping his shoulder.

Deadpool removed Taskmaster's hand from his shoulder, "Relax, Tasky. I'm just having some fun here. Besides we got to do something between jobs."

"You want fun, huh?" Taskmaster smiled, pulling out his bow.

"Like old times…" Deadpool put a hand on one of his katanas.

The phone rung and everyone looked at it. Trish picked it up.

"Hello, Devil May Cry."

After a moment, she pulled away from the phone, "It's a customer with the password."

Dante kicked himself off the desk and stood up, "Gentlemen, looks like fun has come to our front door. Consider this your initiation."

Dante walked passed the two.

Taskmaster yelled, "Initiation? Are you joking?"

"Come on, Tasky. Imagine all the cool moves you could copy from all those demons."

He smiled, "I'm in."

Dante kicked open the door and a horde of demons filled the streets and crawled down along the walls.

Trish smiled, "Looks like we got our work cut out for us."

Deadpool moved forward, slicing up the nearest demon, "All I know is we got pizza coming in twenty-eight minutes and I'm hungry!"

Taskmaster jumped up, "I'm hungry too, damn it! Let's clean this up! Are you all ready because you are all in for a world of hurt!"

He launches many arrows into the crowd of demons to the right. Dante jumps forward and cuts through a swarm of demons as Trish follows closely behind. Deadpool looks to the demons on the left.

"Who likes pineapples?" Deadpool jumps into the air, throwing grenade after grenade down into the horde.

Landing on the ground, he looks up to see a bulky demon thrice the height of Deadpool standing there. It roared as its claws bore themselves.

Deadpool scratched his chin, "You're a big one, I need something special for you." He looked overhead to see his Life Bar, "That will do." Taking it in both hands, he pulled it behind him like a baseball bat, "Life Bar in your Face!"

The city was quickly cleansed of demons shortly after and a new picture hung on the walls of Devil May Cry. It was the front of the building, the four of them eating pizza while sitting themselves on a corpse of that large demon.

* * *

"Peter? Peter? Are you home?" Mary Jane Watson in her bed gown walked into the living room of their small apartment.

She saw him sitting in his chair. Smiling, she walked over to him and looked down. He was fast asleep in front of the television. She leaned over and lifted up his mask halfway.

"Good night, my hero." And gave him a small kiss before lowering the mask.

She grabbed the TV remote and looked at the news report.

_"That is all from us here at Channel Five News, we thank you all for tuning in. Knowing all that is happening makes this world a safer place."_

Mary Jane turned off the TV.

* * *

Inside the Negative Zone, Albert Wesker stood up in his cell. The SHIELD Commander stood on the other side.

"My superiors would like to know what role you played in the recent disorder."

"Why should I care? It won't benefit me at all to tell you anything."

"You know. I'm the warden of this prison. I can make your time here easy…or hard! It's your choice, say something or know my power."

"Fine, I'll say something." Wesker dipped his head down.

"What?"

The dark aura rose up around Wesker as he raised his head, "Immortal Serum was nothing to me!"

He bounced around the cell as the SHIELD agents readied themselves. Then the laser field broke and Wesker passed right through them, killing them instantly. Bouncing off the walls of the entire prison, he aimed for every SHIELD agent and watched as each one died until he stood as the only free person there.

"I'll be taking these back." He smiled, kneeling over the Commander's corpse, taking back his shades and putting them on.

MODOK shouted, "As I calculated, the dampeners would have no effect on your powers. Now if you'd free us, we can proceed."

Wesker adjusted his cuffs, "Fine."

He walked over to the security panel on the mid level of the prison and opened those containing Doom, MODOK, and Super-Skrull.

Doom stood there, "Now that we've escaped, now what?"

Wesker smiled, "Have faith. Our friends on the other side are working on it." On the center walkway of the prison, a small fiery rift began to open, "Speak of the devil!"

The rift grew slowly, then it cut open in a single slash.

Dormammu, Magneto, and Shuma-Gorath stood on the other side, "Quickly, the number of spells I've cast to get into this place. You should be on your knees, begging me for even attempting this."

"Gentlemen, our ride is waiting." Wesker walked forward with the others following closely behind.

Once they crossed through the rift, MODOK looked around.

"This place is not in my memory banks, where are we?"

Dormammu smiled, "In my world. This is the Dark Dimension where I am God!"

"Enough of this idle banter, we have yet to introduce our latest ally." Magnus turned to their newest member.

Super-Skrull scoffed, "Who is this inferior creature?"

The man stood up from the rock he was sitting on and turned to the group, "Vergil and if you call me inferior again, I will kill you."

"Like you could, human!"

Vergil now stood behind Super-Skrull, "You'd be surprised at what I can do."

MODOK looked around, "What? How did he move so fast?"

Skrull growled and turned around, Vergil unsheathed Yamato. When Skrull faced Vergil, Yamato was against his throat.

"You underestimate me like you underestimated my brother Dante."

Sheathing Yamato, he walked passed Skrull and stood by Dormammu's side, "Come, it is time to show you our new headquarters." Vergil and Dormammu led the way.

"What is that? That is bigger than Doomstadt!"

"I showed Dormammu where it was and how to bring it into this dimension. Gentlemen, the palace of evil on my world, the Temen-ni-gru!"

The massive structure stood before them. The group went ahead, leaving Dormammu and Vergil behind.

"Remember what you promised."

"Once Earth Realm is mine, I will grant your wish."

Vergil unsheathed Yamato and held it against Dormammu, "One offered such a thing before. I followed Arkham until his betrayal. Should you do the same, you will share Arkham's fate."

Dormammu looked at the half-demon, "Your Arkham was nothing more than a demon fanatic. I, on the other hand, do possess the power you seek and if you follow through with everything, I will shed you of your humanity and make you a full demon. Now get that blade away from me before I decide to end you now!"

Vergil stared down Dormammu for a few seconds before pulling Yamato away and sheathing it.

Inside Temen-ni-gru, all the villains sat down at the black table. Wesker looked at each and every member of their nefarious band.

Doom has the financial connections, MODOK has the science and the technological expertise, Super-Skrull brings forth fear and muscle, Magneto has mastery over metal, Dormammu has the means and the magic to get them to any world of their choosing, Vergil can cut into space itself for a quick getaway, Shuma-Gorath with his shapeshifting and mental powers is a useful asset, and himself has the ability to modify Dormammu's army with what he learned at Umbrella and Tricell.

Wesker thought, "The future looks bright indeed."

"Now, gentlemen, we have work to do."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**IN MARVEL VERSUS CAPCOM 4**

**

* * *

Thank you for all for reading this and hope you enjoyed it.**

**To those waiting for the next chapter of ****The Trinity**** and those waiting for the sequel to ****No Stranger to a Dark Future****, I apologize for not updating these past few months. Because of financial woes, I haven't had time nor the mood to write. But now that my situation has gotten better somewhat, I should be updating regularly with new chapters. This story doesn't just mean a new story, but a promise to get my rear in gear about writing for you all don't deserve having the new chapters being delayed for months on end.**

**What I make no promises about is after the two aforementioned stories are finished is the possibility of new stories being made. As I said, my financial burden has lightened, not gone away, but only time can tell.**

**I also apologize for any character inaccuracies made in this story. I haven't played a couple of the game series and I really don't read comic books, so I created the character reactions from what I know.**

**I wish you all a good day or night wherever you are.**


End file.
